1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to armature type electrical generators which are useful as internal power sources for self powered cell phones or other battery or capacitor powered products or devices. Installation of such generators within the housing of such self powered devices avoids the need for power from an electric outlet to perform operating or recharging functions.
2. Disadvantages in Prior Practice
The present applicants are co-inventors of an invention described in their earlier filed copending application Ser. No. 11/191,890, entitled ARMATURE TYPE ELECTRICAL GENERATORS FOR SELF POWERED CELL PHONES, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. Generally, that application teaches an internal electrical generator having a pivotable armature which supports one or more conductive wire coils. Such coils are arranged to oscillate in reciprocal opposite directions like a pendulum, through the flux of permanent magnetic circuits and thereby generate electrical voltage and current by the Faraday Effect.
The output of the wire coils is connected to leads that conduct the generated current to the input terminals of a battery or capacitor or other component that stores the electrical energy. Since the output ends emerge from coils that oscillate in sizable arcs with the pivoting armature, the connectors have to be made of conductive material that can flex with and withstand such oscillations without breakage or other failure. Furthermore, in view of such connections, the armature cannot be put into complete angular revolutions of 360 degrees because the connectors would then twist about themselves and either jam the armature or break apart, thereby disabling or destroying the function of current generation. These limitations are obstacles which prevent designing internal electrical generators that operate with optimum efficiency and cost effectiveness.